


My mermaid boyfriend

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, Mermaid Sex, Mermaids, also cuddles, an old fic, human fanta and mermaid spirou bonking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasio has a mermaid boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My mermaid boyfriend

 

Fantasio sat on the rock, pushing his bare feet in the warm sand and relaxed, waiting for his boyfriend.

 

It wasn't exactly your typical relationship, not in many ways at least. Maybe it was a bit tricky and weird.

 

Not many people dated mermaids, after all.

Although, Fantasio had been a bit confused by the young half-man half-fish introducing himself as a mer _maid._

”Why do you call yourselves that?” He had asked.

 

”We don't,” had been the reply. ”We call ourselves people, humans. But humanfolk on Earth call us that. Why?”

 

Fantasio had replied something evasive, surprised by the turn in the conversation.

 

And what difference did what he was called make?

He was Spirou, and Fantasio loved him.

 

However...

 

That discussion had brought something to his attention.

As far as he could tell, Spirou seemed male, and it wasn't like he cared, he had fallen in love with him knowing he had a red fishtail where all his past lovers had had legs.

 

But Spirou had never seen  _him_ fully naked.

Shirtless, but that was as far as it had gone.

 

He wasn't sure how he'd react, seeing what Fantasio looked like.

Did he even know he was male?

Or how humans had sex?

Did he care?

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a redhead poking out of the sea.

”Hi!”

 

Fantasio waved. ”Hello.”

 

The mermaid shook his head, getting the seawater off his short hair that was currently drooping down.

 

Fantasio knew that once dry it would rise up in a cute tuft.

He wondered what his hair looked like underwater. It would be nice to find out, for him to truly be in Spirou's element...

 

Fantasio waded to him, and pulled him to a hug. ”I've missed you.”

 

The redhead reached for a kiss, and Fantasio returned it eagerly.

 

He could feel the nimble fingers reaching for his shirt, and it was pulled off, giving Spirou a better access to his chest.

Fantasio sat on the warm sand, and let his boyfriend climb on top of him.

 

They had gone this far before, several times, and Spirou had seemed satisfied with that.

If he wasn't interested in going further, Fantasio would be fine with it.

 

But they had to have a talk.

 

”Spirou.”

 

”Hm?”

 

He noticed the mood had changed, and pulled away, sitting in the shallow water next to him.

 

”I sort of feel like we should have a talk. About how...” Fantasio waved his hand. ”Birds and the bees.”

 

”Huh? What are bees?”

 

Of course, he wouldn't have any idea what he was talking about.

”I mean, we are a couple, right?”

 

Spirou nodded.

 

”But you're the only mermaid I've ever met, even heard about. I don't really know how you do things.”

 

”Ah, that's true. Not that being with humans is exactly common for us.”

 

”And your- Um, you know I'm a man, right?”

 

”It's the same way with humans as it's with us, right? Men are the ones with no breasts.”

 

”Yes, generally speaking. And you have no problem with it?”

 

”Why would I?”

 

”Because some humans think two men being together is wrong.”

 

Spirou seemed confused. ”Why?”

 

”Because of dumb reasons, really. I don't think it's wrong. But some people think that if two people can't have children, they shouldn't be together.”

 

”That's exactly why two men and two women being together is encouraged. So you won't have children accidentally. Then, if you want to, you can have The Dance with someone of opposite sex and have children.”

 

”With someone who isn't your partner?”

 

”Why not? Although these days there are a lot less of us, and I've been mostly swimming alone. The way it used to be, when you came of age you left your family and found a new one, and all the children that were raised belonged to everyone in the family.”

 

”Oh.” Fantasio wondered if he should ask if Spirou did those kinds of things with other mermaids. But even if he did, that's just how he was, right?

Fantasio wasn't sure how he'd feel about it.

 

”Do you have a family?” Spirou asked, suddenly looking uncertain.

 

”Well, I'm not sure how similar it is with humans. I have friends, and relatives, but... With humans, we are usually raised by our parents, and then when we grow up we leave home and find someone to make a new family with. Although we still go visit our parents, and some people have just friends and that's their family. I'm probably explaining it oddly.”

 

”But you don't have children, that kind of family?”

 

Fantasio shook his head. ”No. I have had people I've loved like that, but we never... Now it's just you.”

 

”Did they die?”

 

”What? No. We just decided we didn't want to have that kind of family anymore. Humans usually just have one that kind of person at the time.”

 

”And now...”

 

”And now that person is you.” Fantasio told him.

”But... I love you a lot, and I'm not sure- If you want to-”

 

Spirou interrupted him. ”Can I make a family with you?”

 

”As in?”

 

”It would be just us. If we want children we can talk about it later, but I'm in no hurry to do that-”

 

”Neither am I.”

 

”I'm not sure if I explained it well. Mermaids like me usually have a bondmate, the one person who is close to you in ways no one else is, although bonds of three or more aren't rare. But you're the only person I want to kiss on the mouth, and touch that way.”

 

He looked at the human, uncertain again. ”Do you-”

 

”I'd love to.”

Spirou hugged him, and they sealed their decision with a kiss.

 

”Just- Spirou, there's one other thing.”

 

”What?”

 

”We both know, well, how the top part works. But when you have sex, how does it work? There's more to it than just what we have done so far, isn't there`?”

 

”Yes.”

 

”There's more to how humans do it too. Would you like to-?”

Spirou nodded. ”I wasn't sure if I should ask. Since you wear so much clothing...”

 

”It is a bit unfair I have seen you naked, and you haven't. Maybe if I-” He pulled down his trousers. ”Do you know what humans look like naked?”

 

The mermaid shook his head, and fear pinched the pit of Fantasio's stomach. What if he would be repulsed. ”We don't have to do anything, if you don't like it, just say so, we can stop.”

 

”Go on, I'm curious.”

 

Hesitating a bit, Fantasio stepped out of his pants, and stood naked in front of him, trying to gauge his reaction.

 

Spirou seemed mostly curious and a bit astonished. ”So you  _are_ scaleless all the way.”

He poked at his crotch. ”And there's more hair!”

 

Fantasio jumped back in surprise.

 

”Sorry! I shouldn't have touched, should I? That's why humans keep others out with so much clothing, right?”

 

”Well, partly true.” Fantasio sat down on the towel he had brought, still half in the water. ”We only let those special kinds of people touch us there. You can do it,” He hurried to assure Spirou. ”I was just surprised.”

 

Spirou crawled on the shallow water, and pulled himself close.

”That moved.”

This time he didn't touch, just pointing at his penis.

This all had had some effect of the human, and Spirou staring at it only made it more erect.

 

”That's a penis. That's what human men have, and that's the most private part of us. When we have sex, if it's a man and a woman, a man can put it inside the woman. With two men, well, they can do that too. Or just touch them.”

 

”I don't think I can fit it inside me.” Spirou gestured at a spot on his tail that seemed the same to Fantasio as everywhere else. ”I have a hole, but it's small, and things are supposed to just come out of it.”

 

”You don't have to. We don't have to do the same kinds of things I'd do with an another human.”

 

”But you would like me to do things with your penis- Hey, you moved it again.”

 

”I'm not really in control of it stiffening like that. It just means I find you attractive, and it's getting ready for those kinds of things.” Fantasio realized he had neglected his partner and what he'd like.

”So, what would you like me to do?”

 

”Two mermaids would be doing it in the water, so it's like a dance. You're sort of more clumsy, but I've liked you kissing and touching me a lot, so it's okay. We'd sort of wrap over each other, and then touch and lick each other until we release the half-young.”

 

”Half-young?”

 

”You know, other half comes from a man, other half from a woman...”

 

”Oh, that's what human males do too.”

 

”Not females?”

 

”Not the same way. They take the stuff men shoot from their penises and combine it to their half inside them. And then grow the baby inside.”

 

”Like dolphins. Or birds.”

 

”Yes.” So at least he had some idea how human bodies worked.

Fantasio reached to a kiss again, and the hands on his hips signaled that his partner was eager to try out things they had both learned.

 

Spirou moved his hands lower, but avoiding Fantasio's penis.

Not sure if that was because he had been scared by his initial reaction, or because he wasn't too interested in touching it, Fantasio moved to kiss his lower body, moving closer and closer to where the human skin turned into scarlet scales.

 

He looked up, to see the light blush and a smile on his partner's face.

So he was probably doing well.

 

The mermaid shifted, lifting his tail from the water, encouraging the human to continue kissing the scales. Just in case, Fantasio lifted his head. ”Just tell me what you want me to do.”

 

”Mmh, you're doing fine. Just continue.”

 

Fantasio continued, the smooth scales foreign under his lips. Not disgusting, far from it, but not exactly what he considered sexy. But if that was what his partner wanted, he was happy to give it to him, even if it didn't arouse him.

 

And it didn't.

 

Until Spirou moaned.

Guessing he had hit a good spot, he started licking the tail, which got more moans out of the redhead. He took gently hold of the human's head, and guided him to where he wanted him.

 

And Fantasio was more than happy to provide.

Suddenly the tail kicked, and Fantasio found himself pushed away.

He stumbled, and pulled himself up from the sand.

”What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

 

”Mmmno.” His tail twitched again. ”It just felt so good, I was- Sorry.”

 

”No, don't be, I'm not hurt or anything.”

 

He noticed the small opening that had opened somewhere where a human's crotch would have been. Fantasio pointed at it. ”That is...”

 

”I'd really love you to lick it, but... it's just too much.”

 

”Do you want to stop?”

 

”No,” Spirou told him. ”Do you?”

 

When the human shook his head, the mermaid turned on his stomach. ”Climb on top of me.”

 

”This way?”

 

”Yeah, pin me down.” He giggled a bit. ”I can feel yours. I guess you're finding me attractive right now?”

 

”You have no idea.”

 

”Wrap around me, yes, that feels good.”

 

He pushed his torso up enough to give the human access to his nipples, and his hands there seemed to work as well as the tongue on his tail had.

 

Carefully, Fantasio grinded against him, and as this seemed to be more than fine with his partner, he started humping him with even thrusts.

 

Suddenly the form beneath his stilled with a throaty moan, and after few twitches of the tail, he rolled around, making Fantasio almost fall off.

 

He pushed his feet into the sand, and found himself sitting on the mermaid's lap.

 

”That was... It was... Great.” Spirou said.

 

”Mh, I'm not done yet.” Fantasio told him.

 

”Oh, sorry, what do you want me to do?”

 

”You could touch it. My-” Fantasio gasped when he took hold of his penis. ”Yeah, that.”

 

”Tell me what to do.”

 

”Stroke it.” Fantasio instructed him. He was close, at any case. He remembered how he had used his mouth. ”You can lick it too, if you want to, or take it in your mouth, if you're careful.”

 

Spirou bent over to reach it with his mouth and licked it with his narrow tongue. ”This way?”

 

All the human could manage was an unintelligible mumble, but it got the message across, and he gave it a series of quick licks that felt unlike anything he had ever felt.

And when he took it in his mouth and continued to lick the underside of his shaft, Fantasio knew he couldn't last much longer.

 

”I'm going to, you might not want to-”

The sudden hand on his balls surprised him, and he came, startling Spirou.

 

The redhead spat his seed out, gagging a bit.

 

”Sorry, are you all right?”

Spirou washed his face.

”Yeah, I'm fine. You're done?”

 

”Yes. Thank you. You were great. Wonderful. You were wonderful.”

 

”Your penis is all limb again.”

 

”Yes, I'm all spent.”

Fantasio reached to pull the mermaid to his lap.

 

”And afterwards, we humans like to cuddle.”

 

”Hm?”

 

”You don't know? Let me introduce you to the concept.” Smiling, Fantasio kissed him. ”It includes lots of hugs.” He was getting slightly cold in the water, and he knew Spirou would soon have to leave again, unable to stay too long out of water, but they'd make this work.

 

Maybe he'd build a house on the beach? Or get a houseboat?

 

In any case, when his boyfriend lay there on his lap, looking at the sunset with him, their relationship didn't seem all that tricky or weird at all.

 


End file.
